


aria jamil lookbook

by serj



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serj/pseuds/serj





	aria jamil lookbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweyeahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweyeahs/gifts).



Happy Secret Samol! I decided to draw Jamil and Aria hanging out in some outfits inspired by ones reblogged on the Jamil and Aria CWRP blogs. I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
